Life On And Off the Dance Floor
by mod-soul64
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto usually went raving only on Friday and Saturday nights, but he was bored on Sunday. An interaction with a stranger, a dance with Uchiha Sasuke, little did he know, would end up changing his life in ways he could've never imagined. Fic on permanent hiatus.
1. Me, You, And the Dance Floor

1. Uzumaki Naruto wasn't really the type of guy who went raving Sunday nights, but he would do anything to get away from that of homework. Sure, he would get yelled at by his teachers, but what else is a delinquent to do, be a good boy? He shrugged off the thought as he sat down at the bar.

"Hey Shorty."

"Shut up," grumbled the kitsune, flashing his fake ID.

"Kid, how many times do I have to tell you, fake IDs don't work in the real world." The bartender sighed and grabbed a mixer, despite the situation.

"Whatever Kakashi, I'll be able to drink legally in five years."

"So if you're 16…" Kakashi paused to count silently on his fingers. "Oh God, I feel like such a pedophile."

"Let's not remind each other of the past, okay?"

"Agreed." A few seconds later, Iruka walked in, setting down a grocery bag full of liquor behind the bar. Both men let out a sigh of relief, their awkward moment cut off by his entrance.

"Iruka is not a happy dolphin?"

"I've had a sexless week."

"Really? Who're you sleeping with?"

"This guy, obviously." Iruka muttered, jabbing a finger at Kakashi.

"Blame my boss; she's been giving me a heavy workload."

"You work elsewhere too? Economy gettin' to ya?"

"Silly Naruto, bartending is for weekends."

"Yeah,, yeah. You two are dating?"

"No, we're not dating, we're partners. At least, we should be."

"Oh…wait, you're married?!"

"Well, we would be, if it wasn't for the motherfucking Prop 8. Bit slow on the update, eh?"

"Shut up…" mumbled the teen through gritted teeth.

"Anyways, Iruka, stop talking about my personal life to the kid, he won't understand."

"I'm sixteen, dammit!"

"C'mon Kakashi, he would ask about it anyways."

"Another peep out of you and I'll fuck you so hard you'll be too sore to get out of bed tomorrow."

"You know that's exactly what I want, right?"

"…pervert."

"But I've been deprived of you for so long!"

"You really are a pervert."

"I live with you, you've been aware of that fact for a long time now!"

"True, but it's fun to share with others."

"And I thought I couldn't get any more corrupted…" Naruto mumbled with heavy sarcasm, shaking his head.

"Go and dance then," said the pair in unison, shoving him off his bar stool. Naruto sighed and eased his way into the frenzy of glow sticks and strobe lights, the DJ playing _Disturbia_ so damn loud the giant speakers jumped along with the rest of the room. The music soon eased itself into _Forever. _Naruto enjoyed this song a lot; too bad Chris Brown beat up Rihanna.

The boy felt fingers wrap around his hips as the chorus started up. A voice whispered into his right ear,

"You look a little lonely, dancing all by yourself. Care to share for a while?" There was something special about his voice; soft, yet fearless.

"Sure, if you can dance any good."

"No worries, I think you're good enough to help if I make a mistake."

"Ooh, work on your pick-up lines a bit."

With that, the men hushed their conversation, solely concentrating on the rhythm of the music and the movements of each other's bodies. Dancing with a stranger was so alluring, so dangerous, but their bodies flowed together perfectly, Naruto lost himself, allowing the man to move him as he pleased. Both vaguely realized that the others dancing nearby had moved away to watch their performance; a true fit to the lyrics _me, you, and the dance floor_. The pair stayed through a remix of _Paper Planes_ and _Just Dance_ when the man grasped Naruto's wrist; it was a loose grip and Naruto could escape if he wished but he followed the man outside anyways. Both collapsed onto the pavement breathing heavily and sweating from their long dance.

"Damn, I didn't realize how hard I was working my body."

"Yeah, really." They spent their time regaining their strength then stood up to greet each other. They squinted at each other, identities slowly registering in their minds. The spiky, mussed-up blond hair was easily recognizable, as was the midnight black hair that spiked in the back, but the eyes had never really met before. Clear, shining, sky-blue sapphires and solid onyx orbs with the slightest undertone of ruby. "Beautiful" couldn't even begin to describe; one could say that meiosis created a unique allele for eye colours.

"Uchiha, right/"

"Sasuke. You're Uzumaki, correct?" Sasuke smiled, sticking out his hand. Uchiha Sasuke; he had homeroom with Naruto, all the same classes. Quiet, always did his homework, never skipped class, participated when he knew the answer to a question (which was almost all the time). In retrospect; a complete nerd. Boring, or so Naruto thought before.

"It's Naruto," grinned the blond, flashing pearly white teeth at Sasuke and gripped the hand in front of him. Ah, Uzumaki Naruto, the class delinquent. Sasuke didn't have much else to say about the boy. They couldn't be more different, but danced as if they shared the same body. Both teens pondered this for a moment, then resumed their conversation. Naruto noticed the collar around the other teen's neck. "Such a pretty kitty…maybe I should take him home…" he murmured softly and seductively, flicking the bell with a finger.

Sasuke gingerly pushed his hand away. "Sorry, not tonight. But I'll be nice and walk you to your car, it's about midnight."

"I guess that'll suffice." The pair walked to Naruto's car in silence, an awkward loss of conversation. Sasuke made a little noise of confusion as Naruto stopped at a car, unlocking it and hopping in.

"Oh God, that is hilariously ironic."

"Yeah, gay guy driving a red Corvette is very confusing to all who do or don't know my sexuality. You're a fan of Prince too?"

"Yeah, I'm into older music, mostly metal though."

"You don't seem the type."

"Obviously." Sasuke stepped back as Naruto revved the engine. He leaned in again though, whispering "good night" and "see you tomorrow" before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. His cheek had a light tingle as he drove home.

Uchiha Sasuke was becoming a person of interest to Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

**Did you find the little amount of KakaNaru in the beginning? XD Anyeays, welcome to Life On And Off the Dance Floor, a SasuNaru fanfic that is based in nowadays California. Now, I don't live in Cali, but if any of you readers do, I'll take suggestions for places in future chapters. Thsi fic will take place at raves and clubs as you might have noticed, school, dates, and elsewhere. But enought about the future, I'll explain about this chapter.**

**Prince - Little Red Corvette ~ look it up on YouTube or something. Let's just say he's not talking about cars...XD**

**Prop 8 - If you haven't heard of Prop 8, shame on you!! Google it or something if you haven't, but there will be several refernces to Prop 8 in this fic. Yes, I'm Anti-Prop 8. Say no to h8! **

**That's all I have to say! Please review and tell me what you think about this so far! :)**


	2. My Boo

2. It was one thing to see Uzumaki Naruto at school early. It was another thing to see him sitting atop Uchiha Sasuke's desk, swinging his legs anxiously in wait.

_Okay, maybe I came to school a bit too early…_he thought as he eyed the clock, 6:30 a.m. He thrust his hands into his pockets, looking for something to amuse himself with.

_Ah, my iTouch! …is dead. _He sighed but then his fingers brushed another object. He grinned as he pulled it out of his pocket.

6:45 a.m. Sasuke had to get to school early to work on a report for his Spanish class and finished up around 7:00. He was greeted with an interesting sight as he got to his classroom; Uzumaki Naruto sitting on top of his desk, painting his nails.

"Naruto…?" The boy looked up from his meticulous work at the sound of Sasuke's voice and waved frantically at him.

"Hey Sasuke!!" Hyper, of course.

"Hey Naruto, you're…early today."

"Yep! I wanted to talk to you!" Sasuke blushed slightly, but Naruto didn't pay enough attention to notice.

"About what?" The boy said the words slowly to calm himself down, sliding into his seat.

"Nothing in particular, y'know, just to have a little chat. People do that, Sasuke."

"I'm aware, idiot."

"I'm not an idiot!!! Just really oblivious, that's all." Sasuke wondered about the line between idiocy and obliviousness for a moment, comparing the two qualities and deciding that they had their similarities and differences.

"I could call you both, but you do seem pretty ADHD to me."

"I'm not diseased either! I'm not bad at schoolwork, just don't like doing it. That's probably the issue, or at least one of the issues caused by being an orphan. No one around to enforce the rules, y'know?"

"Huh, not for me. Also, your nail polish, the colour, it rapes my eyes."

"Not really intended to do that, sorry. It's my favourite colour though, so bright and hyper and pretty~"

"And orange; very, very orange."

"I love orange, it makes me happy."

"O…kay then."

"Stop acting so weird about it, geez!"

"Well, private school has uniforms, it's not like I'd be able to know your favourite colour by what you wear."

"Oh, right…"

"Dobe."

"What did you just call me!?"

"Dumbass, I called you a dumbass in Japanese. You should know your own language."

"I'm Japanese-American and I was born here in the states. Plus, I don't remember my parents, so I don't really know my first language. Hey, at least I don't speak Engrish though."

"I see…although, Engrish can be cute when pretty guys use it." Naruto didn't respond, he'd already gone back to painting his nails.

_Note: flirting with inattentive people will get you nowhere._

"Sasuke, paint my other hand."

"…what the fuck?"

"I'm not ambidextrous; I'll do a bad job if I try to paint with my left hand."

"Ugh, fine." Sasuke growled and grabbed the teen's hand.

"Hey Naru, give me your bottom coat polish."

"Yay, I have a nickname!"

"Yeah, yeah, congratulations. Now give me your bottom coat polish."

"…huh?"

"Idiot, you didn't put a bottom coat on your other hand then, right? No, don't answer that question, I know the answer already. Ugh, you're such a dobe." He sighed and rummaged around in his backpack, pulling out a transparent gloss.

"What's that/"

"I officially hate your brain. At least learn something about beauty before trying something your body isn't used to. It's logical! Take care of yourself more!"

"You sound…so…incredibly…gay."

"Well, I am. Deal with it or fuck off."

"Y'know, I don't care."

"I know that already so shut up and stop moving around so much."

"That's what she said."

"Fuck off…" muttered the raven as he snatched up the boy's hand again. Naruto never really had someone else paint his nails before so he actually bothered to pay attention this time. Sasuke concentrated closely as he worked, painting on polish as daintily as he could. Looking at the teen from this angle, he noticed that Sasuke had really long eyelashes. A feminine attribute, but pretty nonetheless. Naruto observed that the raven had rather a simple beauty about him, delicate. Soft pale skin with no blemishes, well-styled hair, manicured nails.

_Probably just likes to keep more clean than others, _he thought to himself. The boy finished up shortly, but with no lack of quality.

"Wow…thanks Sasuke!"

"No problem. So anyways, I was wonderi-"

"Good morning Sasuke!! Huh? Naruto?"

"Um…hi…Sakura…" muttered Sasuke, pulling the words out of his mouth slowly and awkwardly. "You're here early today."

"Yeah, I had to work on a project with that pig-head Ino." At the sound of her name, the blonde girl ran into the room and pushed Sakura away, becoming the main object in his line of vision.

"Hi Sasuke!! How are you today?"

"I'm great Ino. Just…great."

_Crap woman! Get a boyfriend and stop fangirling your face off over me. Note to self: tell Akimichi to pursue Ino with more passion. Tell Akimichi to loose some weight too. _

A small noise was made to interrupt the silence in the room. The three teenagers turned to look at its source; Uzumaki Naruto. He bit his lip and averted his gaze as they noticed him again.

"Who're you?" scoffed the blonde. Sasuke and Sakura's expressions fell deadpan.

_Are you fucking kidding me? You've never noticed the blond idiot slacker who always arrives ten minutes late to class and has enough energy to create his own personal hurricane!? Geez, you're pretty much the definition of dumb blonde._

"I'm Naruto…Uzumaki Naruto. We have the same schedule."

"Really? Guess I never really noticed you before."

"O-Oh." Sasuke sighed loudly, putting his head to his desk with the knowledge of that all blondes are idiots. Except for one thing; school desks didn't usually feel so soft before. The boy froze as the realization slowly came to him that he had buried his face straight into Naruto's thigh. He breathed in as he rose from the boy's flesh, expelling a rushed "sorry."

"Yeah, Sasuke, just for future reference, I'm not to be used by the public as a pillow."

"I am aware of that fact, dobe!"

"Well, it never was established." Sakura coughed softly of embarrassment.

"Sorry to interrupt but we've got to go work on our project now. Bye guys!" She had already dragged Ino halfway out of the room. The two sat with an awkward quiet before Naruto returned to his own desk, other students arriving to start the school day.

***

Naruto walked back to his morning classroom to grab his backpack, the end bell had finished its ringing a couple of minutes ago. As he opened the door he expected all his classmates to be gone, but seeing Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata sharing a tender kiss doesn't really equal all classmates gone from the room. The girls gasped as they noticed him, clutching each other in protection and slight fear.

"I…um…uh…wow….this is pretty aaaawkwaaaaard…I was just going to grab my backpack and leave…sorry for…um…interrupting….but hey, you two make a cute couple!" he finished up with a wink before he ran out the door, giving the couple their privacy back.

* * *

**Naruto, you have perfect timing. *facepalm* **

**About Naruto's nail polish: I won't lie, it's totally inspired/stolen from by the cosplayer DemonicGaara/supernovadobe. I fucking love the nail polish she wears when she cosplays Naruto. Also, borrowd her nickname 'Naru' in a sentence. Just because she's awesome like that. /spam**

**If you ****don't like SakuHina, just deal with it really. This fanfic is SasuNaru based, the SakuHina is just there to aid character development, just like the KakaIru in the first chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review to voice your opinions on it! Pssst, you might even get a cookie too. ;)**


	3. School Days and Dreadful Pain

3. Sasuke was pissed. Naruto and Sakura didn't come to class early today so he was left with Ino for an entirety of twenty minutes. The girl rambled on and on, fangirling over him every single second. And when Naruto and Sakura entered the room, they were laughing and talking up a storm that only quieted when they went off to talk to other people.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Extroverts.

Of course, it did make him happy when they came over to his desk, cutting off the gush of words from Ino's mouth.

"Morning, Sasuke!"

"Morning. I didn't know you two were friends."

"Well, we weren't…"

"…but it's a long story."

"I have patience."

"But not time…" grumbled the pair as the bell rang, shuffling back to their seats. Their teacher walked into the room and the whole class silenced themselves at her presence.

Yuhi Kurenai, Miss. Widow of another teacher, the late Sarutobi Asuma; her ways of teaching had apparently changed since the death of her husband. Of course, juggling a baby and having to take care of a bunch of teenagers at the same time sounded very stressful to the class. Often she ruled the classroom with a dictatorship, but it was peaceful at most times.

"I don't know why it's as silent as a morgue in here and I'd prefer not to know. Today's going to be a busy day so take your seats. Ah, Naruto, glad to see you on time again. Is this going to become a regular thing?"

"Hope so."

"Good to hear. Anyways, to take attendance now…it looks like all of you are here. Oh, that's right, we have a transfer student. This is Gaara," she said as she gestured at a nervous, pale-skinned, red-head boy sitting in the back of the room.

A dark-haired boy let out a low whistle.

Naruto turned to his neighbor, "What Lee, that hungry for a new boyfriend already?"

"Hey, I broke up with Neji two weeks ago; and that Gaara looks like one fine piece of eye candy, if you ask me."

"Two weeks isn't that long, y'know?"

"Not for me."

"That might be a problem; he seems like the type for a relationship. I don't think a playa like you can stay with the same guy for longer than a month."

"I was with Neji for a month and a half."

"Whatever. But before you start to hit on the guy, find out his sexuality. And if he's gay, for god's sake please wax your eyebrows."

"Just wait and see Naruto, wait and see…"

"He doesn't really seem like your type, but hey, do what you want to do, I won't hold you back."

"Alright class, cut the side conversations, you can talk all you want to at lunch. Now take out your trigonometry textbooks and turn to page 687."

The majority of the students groaned in unison; math was a bitch.

"Quit your complaining, we've had the same routine for months now. Besides, spring break will be here in a few weeks, I think you kids can last a while without vacation before then. Now Aburame, tell me the answer to question number…"

Sasuke's ears slowly fell deaf on the lesson, his mind wandering elsewhere.

_Spring break…maybe I could go somewhere with Naruto…_

He shook his head at the thought. It was idiotic of him to think of such a thing.

The blond had no other interest in him besides wanting to be friends with him. And if the dumbass ever did start to like him as something more than that he probably wouldn't even realize it himself.

Sasuke only had a minor crush on him anyways. It had started at the beginning of the year, and that was all to it. Just a little crush on a good-looking guy, it wasn't really destined to go anywhere.

Or…was it?

Sasuke laughed at himself. He knew better to not fall in love.

Not with that person still here.

That person, his…brother.

Itachi.

No, that person wasn't Itachi.

That person who touched him, who had been raping him every night since he turned ten years old.

That person who was a slave to liquor, cigarettes, weed, crack, heroin.

That person who fucked him when the drugs failed him and also when they made him feel like a god.

That person wasn't Itachi.

Itachi was the nice, caring, gentle older brother he had when their parents were alive.

That Itachi who would never be coming back. Sasuke knew that fact well enough.

He thanked himself silently for wearing long sleeves again; no one would be able to see the scars, the old and the new. He drifted back to the lesson quickly, before he lost himself in his own despair.

"…alright everyone, you can head down to Nara-sensei's environmental study now. I'll see you all tomorrow morning."

Sasuke sighed; it was just another start to another seemingly endless day in his life.

* * *

**And thus the drama starts... Please review to tell me what you thought about this chapter!!**


	4. Not This Kind of Sex

**Beware the smut near the end of the chapter!**

* * *

4. "Aaaah, it's so nice to relax. Thank God for lunchtime!"

"Definitely."

Sasuke leaned back in his chair; he had been joined by three more people for lunch today, Naruto, Sakura, and Hyuuga Hinata. He was bothered by the fact that his usual quiet meal would no longer be even relatively close to the word "quiet", but he had a feeling that he wouldn't be hating his predicament either.

"So…why exactly are you guys eating with me?"

"Does it bother you?"

"Not incredibly."

"Then it's not a problem if we eat with you, now is it?" Naruto chirped cheerfully, slapping Sasuke lightly on the back. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the teen, glaring for a moment but then he sighed in defeat.

"Fine, suit yourselves. But don't expect me to participate in conversations actively. Also, you do realize that most of the time there'll only be two of you talking, right?" he said, gesturing at Naruto and Sakura. The three teens let their eyes subconsciously wander to stare at Hinata.

"I…um…well…" the girl mumbled, suddenly flustered with the new attention.

"Don't worry Sasuke, Hinata gets a lot less shy once you get to know each other better."

"S-Sakura!!"

"Your mind twisted that, not mine."

"That's not fair!"

"It's not really any of my business, but what's the relationship between you two?"

Sakura smiled and wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulders. "We're going out."

The raven slowly turned wide-eyed, giving the pink-haired girl a blank stare.

"…why do you even like me?"

"I'm allowed to be bisexual, am I not?"

"Well, yeah, you are, but I hate to burst your bubble…I'm gay."

"I know, I figured that out a while ago. Besides, I don't really have to think about guys that much anymore since I've gained such an incredibly beautiful girlfriend." Hinata turned bright red at this comment, but a smile had taken up residence at her lips.

"I…see…" muttered Sasuke with slight bemusement. The quartet continued their lunch in silence, none of them knowing or bothering to start a conversation without it being somewhat awkward.

_RIIIIIIII! RIIIIIIIIII! _

A cellphone squealed loudly in the quiet room, causing a boy to yelp at the sudden screech of a noise. All the other students turned to see the sight of Uchiha Sasuke having the crap scared out of him…by his cellphone.

"Shit!" He hissed angrily, stumbling out of his desk and the door, into the hallway, flipping the device open.

"What the hell do you want?!"

"I think that should be obvious."

"I…tachi…"

"Yeah, that's right. Now, what were you saying?"

"No-Nothing."

"Good boy, remember your place. Get your damn ass over here already."

"But…I'm at school…"

"Y'think I fuckin' care about that?"

"…"

"That's right. Now get over here before I get mad."

The call clicked off as Sasuke snapped his phone shut. He slammed his fist into the wall behind him.

_Itachi, that bastard. They have prostitutes for this type of thing, fuck, don't call me when I'm in school! At least it's lunchtime…_

He walked back into the classroom, snatching up his backpack and lunch as quickly as possible.

"Sasuke, what happened?"

"…I don't feel good. Going home."

"You look fine to me."

"Not everything can be seen from observing just the outside, Naruto," he mumbled as he slung his gear over his shoulder, catching his…friends…perplexed expressions.

He cursed silently as he strode out the door.

He didn't need people to be concerned about him; they wouldn't be able to handle the weight of all his burdens.

But, at the same time, he knew that he needed someone to confide in.

Social workers and counselors couldn't be trusted.

He needed…a friend.

_Screw it…_

He shook off the thoughts as he got to Itachi's apartment. Sasuke opened the door, shrugging off his backpack as he entered the dimly-lit room. His eyes slowly wandered their way over to his brother lying in a corner of the room.

Itachi took a long drag on his cigarette, dispersing smoke throughout the room as he exhaled.

"Sasuke, come over here." The raven silently obeyed the order, shuffling across the room to his brother.

"Down," growled the man, grabbing his slim wrist and pulling him to the floor. Sasuke was pushed onto his back as his brother straddled him, the all-too-familiar sting of a cigarette searing into his neck.

"Ita…chi…" he gasped as the burning object was pushed deeper into his skin.

"You know what to do if you don't like it." Sasuke nodded grimly and stripped himself of his clothes, crawling out from underneath his brother and on top of the unclean mess of a bed the man kept.

He watched as Itachi stripped off his own clothing, revealing a somewhat food-deprived yet still muscular body.

He straddled Sasuke roughly; his erection digging into the younger one's thigh, earning a small moan. Smugness grew on Itachi's face and Sasuke sighed quietly.

The druggie asshole was back is business and he wasn't feeling very merciful today.

He gasped as the man stroked his penis with an unfamiliar gentle touch, making him hard instantly, the nimble movements of his fingers almost drawing the seed out of him as quickly as attracted magnets came together.

Sasuke's body trembled violently at the touch that one could even call "loving."

Damn that Itachi, the puppet-master who loved to toy with both his mind and body.

Sasuke groaned as he was tossed suddenly onto his stomach. He moaned loudly, surprised by the sudden hardness rubbing against his ass.

Itachi laughed at his reaction sarcastically before thrusting himself inside Sasuke, harsh movements slamming into his prostate, another loud moan coming from deep inside.

Sasuke growled angrily, half at his brother's sudden intrusion and half at the pleasure and pain received from it.

He sighed once more, knowing that his thoughts wouldn't make an impression on the drugged-up addict even if he were sober.

* * *

**Itachi the rapist...yeah....**

**Please review and give me your thoughts on this chapter! Feel free to critque if you see it necessary too. **


	5. You're Kidding Me, Right?

5. Sasuke casually opened one eye; dimmed sunlight greeting him as the afternoon slowly began to morph into night. He grunted, blinking himself awake as he stretched out his slender, snow-white body, swinging a leg out from under the paper-thin sheets. As he stood, Sasuke felt an arm curl around his waist, fingernails lightly digging into his hip.

"…not done with you…" came a faint whisper from the body covered in a shroud of blankets.

"Just gonna take a piss," Sasuke grumbled back as he snatched up his boxers from the floor. He stumbled into the bathroom and kicked the door shut, letting out a deep sigh as he relieved himself. He slumped over the sink counter, splashing his face with freezing water to wake himself up. He stared into the mirror to only see an incredibly miserable person reflected back at him.

Sasuke laughed sarcastically and shook his head; even he pitied himself. He walked back into the apartment, dragging on his jeans. An angry noise was emitted from the body curled up in the bed.

"Oh, stuff it! I've had fucking enough of your manipulative, insane ways. Get a fucking boyfriend already. I'm tired of being the good little obedient brother of a sex slave!"

In a flash a punch connected with a jaw, sending the owner of the latter to the floor.

"You will regret watch you've said today," sneered Itachi with eyes ablaze with rage. Sasuke pulled himself up slowly, head hung with shame for himself. He walked out the door, closing it without a sound. The teen took a second to rub his cheek, then sprinted down the stairs at full speed, crashing into and falling on top of someone on the way down.

"OhmygodI'msosorryIwasn'tpayingatte-Naruto?"

"Hi Sasuke. What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Too bad, you spill first."

"I…uh…I was visiting someone."

"And that's why you played hooky? Laaaaaaaaaaaame."

"It's kinda complicated. But, why are you here?"

"I live here, that's why. And I was going to make dinner for my boyfriend, but you kinda helped me spill my groceries everywhere."

"Sorry. Wait, you have a boyfriend!?" Sasuke leaned in close to the teen, intent on finding out who it was. Naruto didn't respond at first, face turning beet red.

"Could you move your…knee?" he managed to squeak out. Sasuke lowered his gaze to see his knee digging into the crotch of the other teen's pants. He leaped off the boy in an instant, a slew of apologies racing out his mouth.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." The tan boy laughed as the pale one helped him up. "You apologize too much, Sasuke."

"Yeah, yeah. But really, who's your boyfriend?"

"Oi Sasuke, why do you want to know so badly?" The blond smirked, "…do you have a crush on me or something?"

"Sh-Shut up! I'm just curious."

"Well, his name's Akatsuki Itachi. Yeah, it's a bit of a weird name, I know, but he's a real nice guy." Sasuke's eyes grew so wide he thought they might fall out of their sockets.

"Naru-kun, you're home. Ah, you have a friend with you?" Both teens whirled around to the source of the voice; Itachi.

"Hi Itacchan! Oh, this is Uchiha Sasuke; he's a friend of mine from school."

"Nice to meet you, Uchiha-kun; care to join us for dinner?" Sasuke raised his head to look directly at Itachi, the man wearing a smile that made the teen, for a moment, want to call him "nii-san".

"No, it's okay, I was just leaving anyways. But…_thanks_ for the invite. See ya, Naruto." And with that, Sasuke was already halfway down the next flight of stairs, a look of immense horror plastered upon his face.

The teen reached his apartment a good fifteen minutes later, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. But he wasn't sweating because of the long walk home; he was sweating out of fear.

Sasuke shrugged his backpack off his shoulder and headed instantly to the shower to get the remaining filth of Itachi off his body.

He winced a little as the boiling hot water pelted his bare skin, rolling speedily down his slightly muscular frame. He slicked back his hank of coal-black bangs, soap suds collecting around the drain as he rinsed the solution off his skin, leaning back against the wall when he finished.

_Okay…so, my friend/guy I'm slowly falling in love with has a boyfriend who just happens to be my older brother that rapes me almost every day of the week. God knows what he wants to do…or has done to Naruto. I just don't want him to hurt anybody else…_

Sasuke felt an erection pulse at him and his hands flew to his hardness in a daze.

_Was it because I was thinking about…Naruto?_

His erection throbbed painfully at him.

_Yep. That ass_.

He began to move his hands up and down his manhood, massaging roughly and quickly, pain and pleasure bubbling up inside him despite his soreness already. As he quickened his pace, growing moans burst out him instinctively, a loud cry bursting out of him as he came.

The water spray had cooled significantly but still did its job as it washed the hot, sticky mess off his hands. Sasuke stepped out and wrapped a towel loosely around his slim waist, the water dripping from his hair making dark dots on the carpet as he started to pace around his bedroom.

It didn't take much for an average, super-hormonal teenager to fall in love.

It did take one hell of an effort to make him fall out of love though.

Sasuke started to wonder if he was the only one that had to go through these types of predicaments.

* * *

**Mind you, if you paid attention, you would've noticed that the main pairing of this fic is SasuNaru/NaruSasu, the ItaNaru and ItaSasu are there for plot. I don't really support either in the first place, but they are for the plot. And, to mess with Sasuke's mind cuz I'm evil like that. 8D Sasuke was naked twice in this chapter, hope you enjoyed the fanservice! X3 **

**Please share your thoughts and opinions on this chapter with a review!**


End file.
